


Breathing Room

by DistractedDream



Series: DistractedDream's Zine Fics [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, IgNoct, M/M, Pining, Running away from responsibilities from a few hours, Zine: Eos Compendium (Final Fantasy XV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistractedDream/pseuds/DistractedDream
Summary: “Where to, Highness?”“Anywhere.”Ignis grants his prince's wish for a night drive, only for one of Ignis' wishes comes true.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Series: DistractedDream's Zine Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722808
Comments: 17
Kudos: 66
Collections: Eos Compendium





	Breathing Room

**Author's Note:**

> I was happy to get accepted to participate in the awesome Eos Compendium zine that was released in March 2020! Since there wasn't a set theme for the zine, I pulled out a trusty Plot Bunny and wrote about Ignis and Noctis taking a night drive. And there was no word limit since the zine was only released as a PDF, so this is one of my longer zine pieces!
> 
> Thank you to GalacticGlaze for beta-ing!
> 
> As with most of my fics, there's a [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5QiaemMVXOMuKZjiNxEnhE?si=KZq-vX3XR4-OGfQGo1KI1w)!
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated and keep me writing! I can be found on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/distractedream) at Distractedream and [Tumblr](https://distracteddream.tumblr.com/), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/distracteddream/), and [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/distracteddream?si=_Yuds57lRve_hXzKrEF05Q) at DistractedDream. Enjoy!

Ignis deftly caught the object tossed in his direction the moment he crossed the threshold into Noctis’ apartment. He set down his briefcase, a single thin brow arching over the rims of his glasses at the car key in his palm before glancing up at his prince. Noctis leaned against the wall at the end of the hallway, an effortlessly casual pose Ignis knew was anything but. The advisor sighed as he adjusted his glasses. “Aren’t you supposed to be studying for your final exams, Highness? I distinctly recall-”

“I need a break,” Noctis interjected. He pushed away from the wall to take a step closer. “School. Work. Home. Repeat. Studying every moment I’m not in class or at work or asleep.” He held up a hand at the skeptical look Ignis gave him. “You know I’m not napping or sleeping in as much lately. I know how important it is to do well on the tests. It’s just…” Noctis shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket. “I can’t breathe. I need to get out of here. Please, Specs.”

Ignis studied the key in his hand as he analyzed his options, feeling his resolve quickly wavering under the combination of his prince's request and the familiar nickname. He was supposed to guide Noctis, in school, in life, on his path to becoming king one day. Frivolous excursions only distracted from that effort. Where he had once supported, and at times facilitated, these bouts of escapism when they were younger, they simply didn’t have that luxury any longer. And yet… Noctis so rarely asked him for these indulgences anymore. The last month of His Highness’ schooling had been hard on them both and, though Ignis had been proud of the decision, Noctis continuing his part-time job only added to the stress and lack of time to seek any relaxation. Ignis gave a quick mental review of their schedules and concluded there was no reason to deny his prince. With a decisive nod, Ignis pocketed the key. “Let’s be off then.”

Slipping from Noctis’ apartment, Ignis only paused long enough to ensure the door was locked behind them. Sneaking out wasn’t so much a necessity now as it was a habit for their adventures. As children, they had dodged guards, bypassed protocols, and defied nannies for their nighttime mischief. A decade later, they had no curfew to break and no one to stop them; they simply enjoyed the thrill of acting as though there would be penalties if they were caught. Noctis reached back to grab Ignis’ fingers, leading him to the elevator, their footsteps quiet down the hall. They didn’t dare look at each other as they waited for the elevator, enough of a grin curving their lips in anticipation of their impending freedom.

Noctis released Ignis’ hand as they ducked into the elevator, the prince pushing the button for the underground garage. Ignis watched as Noctis released a deep breath, slumping back against the elevator. He doubted very seriously that His Highness hadn’t been able to actually breathe, but he understood the palpable relief at forgetting all responsibilities, even for a short time. Ignis himself was prone to moments of wishful thinking, moments where he let his daydreams run away from him, usually as he worked on some menial task requiring next to no thought. Moments where he remembered times like this from their childhood, where he fantasized escapades just like this, running away with his prince. Ignis pulled off his glasses, wiping the lenses clean as he watched Noctis from the corner of his eyes.

In the last few years, he’d observed a change in his prince. From the child who pouted and shut himself off when he didn’t get his way to the young man who, well, still did those things, but now would put in the effort to correct the behavior. Since their argument over Noctis’ willingness to buckle down and prepare himself for his own future, a fight Ignis still experienced guilt over, Ignis had seen a measurable change in how his prince tried to better himself, resulting in less nagging from his advisor. Not that any of these changes meant the prince would deign to eat a vegetable, of course. Though that, Ignis noted and had irresistibly noticed several times since the winter after Noctis’ eighteenth birthday a year ago, hadn’t seemed to harm his body at all. Muscles Gladio had so dedicatedly worked with Noctis to build were finally cutting through the final layer of childhood softness. His jaw still had the fullness of youth, but that too had become more defined, sharpening into angles that were undeniably royal. Ignis steadied himself with a deep breath of his own as he settled his glasses back into place. Such thoughts were unbecoming at best, futile at worst. A match hadn’t yet been set for Noctis, but the odds of him being able to choose, much less want to choose his own advisor, was unlikely.

His musings ended as the elevator chime rang, the doors opening to the garage. Ignis leaned his head out, continuing their play, rewarded by Noctis’ small grin as he nodded that the coast was clear. As one, they crept out from the elevator, pressed along the wall as they headed to where Noctis’ car awaited them. The garage was empty, thus rendering the use of stealth unnecessary, but Ignis wagered it never hurt to practice such skills. He carefully hit the key fob in his pocket once, unlocking the driver’s side door as Noctis waited. Ignis opened the car door slowly to reduce the noise, unlocking the other doors from inside the car. In a movement that seemed almost choreographed, they slipped into the car, closing the doors simultaneously.

Noctis’ car was a simple affair, a standard Crown-issued vehicle in Lucian black. It wasn’t too dissimilar to Ignis’ own car, though newer, of course. The car was meticulously clean, thanks to Ignis and the fact that Noctis often opted to walk where he needed to go or use a driver if walking wasn’t feasible. Nevertheless, the car purred to life as Ignis started it, waiting for the signal from his prince. A quick swivel of Noctis’ head and a furtive thumbs up was all Ignis needed, the prince sinking down low in the seat to avoid being seen. Weaving the car through the garage, Ignis entered the code for the door to open. The wait felt torturous, freedom and fresh air so close. He caught Noctis chewing on his cuticle and a soft click of the advisor’s tongue reminded him to stop. Finally, the door lifted clear, the streets of Insomnia laid out before them, beckoning.

“Where to, Highness?”

“Anywhere.”

“What’s the expression?” Ignis asked. “It’s not the destination, but rather the journey?” With a grin, Ignis pulled out onto the street, following the flow of the night’s traffic. He turned on the radio, letting music fill the space between them rather than words. The farther they got from the city’s center and the Citadel, the more he could sense Noctis relaxing next to him. Once clear of downtown, the prince rolled the windows down, elbow propped on the door as he let the wind blow through his hair. A smile teased Noctis’ lips and perhaps Noctis’ earlier words had been more true than either of them realized, tension melting away until their rib cages didn’t feel quite so tight. The bright lights of the inner city faded to the softer glow of residential areas and then back to the harsh glare of the industrial areas until eventually the only light came from their headlights, the dashboard, and the moon's glow above.

Noctis rested his head back against the seat, watching the city fall away behind them. “I know where you’re going.”

“I figured you might, Highness.”

“Noct.”

“Noct,” Ignis repeated the gentle correction, his tone full of fondness. The engine’s hum grew louder as he drove up into the low hills pressed along one corner of the Old Wall. Not even as high as the Old Wall itself, the hills provided some topographical variation to the sea-level city, enough to allow visitors to see the skyline of Insomnia nestled in the center. They’d visited once before for Noctis’ birthday to stargaze, a guided excursion with a retinue of Glaives and guards, a trip his prince had declared would have been much better without all the people watching them as they had tried to watch the heavens. It had a bit of a reputation as a Lovers’ Lane, though Ignis surmised anyone else out this late would remain hidden in the safety of their cars. Ignis slowed as he approached the overlook, pulling into a clearing between the trees just wide enough for the car. He parked and turned the engine and headlights off, leaving the battery on as the radio filled the night with melody. Noctis was out of the car without a word before the dashboard light had faded to darkness and Ignis let him go, remaining behind the wheel.

His prince would graduate within the month, one milestone accomplished, opening up a lifetime of others with a burden only one other living person could comprehend. Ignis did his best to learn what was expected of Noctis, of himself, but he’d been privy to enough Council meetings and hushed discussions between His Majesty and his Shield to understand there were situations for which no education or training would prepare them. All he could do was hope it would be enough for when the difficulties came - and surely they would - and to enable these moments of respite when Noctis needed them.

His other hope, buried deep in his heart, that he himself might provide some of those moments, went unacknowledged, as if doing so would make them any less real.

Ignis left the windows down as he got out of the car. He found Noctis near the edge of the overlook, the city lights coloring his pale skin. It reminded Ignis vaguely of the way the lights bounced off the Wall and he struggled not to stare. His prince’s gaze remained on Insomnia below them, arms at his side. He was objectively beautiful, Ignis thought, the realization making his chest constrict, another emotion to be pushed aside for duty. Instead he stood silently at his prince’s side, ready to listen when Noctis was ready to speak.

A few songs had passed distantly from the car’s speakers behind them before Noctis sighed as he lifted his eyes to the Wall and stars overhead. “I kinda don’t want high school to end, you know? Exams and homework, sure. I’m over that. But once graduation comes…” With a breathless laugh, he ran his fingers through his hair, dark strands falling back into place to artfully frame his face. “I don’t think I’m ready for the future, Specs.”

After nearly a lifetime together, the advisor wasn't surprised to hear Noctis echoing his own thoughts. Adjusting his glasses, Ignis considered how best to word his reassurance. “I am not sure any of us ever are. It's how we react to the moments we don't expect that matters."

Noctis dug his toe into the ground, kicking a spray of dirt over the edge, before stalking back to the car. "Doesn't really make me feel better right now," the prince muttered over his shoulder.

Ignis heaved a sigh and turned to follow. "I'm afraid this is one area where I cannot advise you. I cannot see the future." He settled next to his prince, their shoulders brushing as they leaned back against the hood. "Any platitudes I give you now would be empty and I respect you too much for that."

"But you aren't scared," Noctis prodded.

"Actually, I'm terrified," Ignis responded, aware as Noctis' gaze swung toward him. "The future is unknown and uncontrollable. I would be foolish not to find that disconcerting. That said, I trust in my training. I trust that I've been prepared to the extent I can be. And..." He shifted to face his prince. "I trust in you."

Was that a blush on Noctis' cheeks or merely the cool spring air? "Do you think I'm ready?" he asked.

"Yes," Ignis answered without hesitation. "Yes, I do, Highness."

"Noct."

"Noct." It must be wishful thinking. Noctis could not be leaning into him, could not be glancing from his eyes to his mouth and back. Ignis' heart pounded as Noctis' tongue peeked over his lips, as his prince lifted to his toes. "Noct..."

Feather-light. Sweet and soft. Shy but hopeful. Ignis could have written poetry at the first feel of Noctis' lips against his own, had he not been so stunned by the act. He stared at Noctis in wonder as his prince pulled back, settling back onto his heels, and Ignis' chest felt tight once more, breath stolen by that fleeting kiss.

The moment froze and shattered, Noctis' mouth pressing into a firm line at Ignis' apparent lack of reaction. "...yeah, sorry. Forget I did that." The prince summoned his training sword from the armiger, setting up to warp as far away as he could throw, his plans halted by the firm grip around his wrist.

"Must I?" He felt Noctis hesitate at the hushed words, their eyes meeting once more, emotions shining bright. Ignis relaxed his hold, fingers sliding from his prince's wrist to thread with Noctis'. "Must I forget it? I'd rather not, if you'll permit me."

"Ignis..."

The tortured note to his name tugged on the advisor's heart as he brought his prince's hand to his lips. "I could never forget receiving something I've longed for for so long." He brushed a kiss over Noctis' knuckles. "Even if you regret it, even if you wish for it to never happen again, I cannot simply forget our first kiss."

Noctis searched his eyes and for a moment, Ignis feared he might yet run. Little by little, Noctis returned to him, drawn in by the soft kisses to his hand. "No, I don't regret it. Not if..." He squeezed Ignis' fingers and slipped his hand free to cup his advisor's cheek, eyes widening as Ignis pressed into the touch eagerly. "I never knew..."

"Have I not shown you?" Ignis turned his face, placing reverent kisses along the sensitive skin of Noctis' inner wrist. The permission to release his affections given, Ignis had no desire to stop. Ever. "Have I not shown you my love and adoration? I held myself back due to our positions, but if you feel the same..." He clasped Noctis' wrist like a precious treasure, pressing a kiss to his palm.

"I do," Noctis whispered. "Specs..."

Ignis reached for his prince, mirroring Noctis' touch to his own cheek, bringing their faces closer. "I love you. Faithfully. Completely. Unreservedly." They leaned close enough for Ignis' lips to brush Noctis' as he spoke. "I love you, Noct, and I will love you even with my very last breath," he vowed, sealing their mouths together.

To kiss his prince with intention, to have Noctis moving to return the kiss, felt indescribable. Heat rushed through Ignis, his hand slipping from Noctis' cheek to his hair, angling his head back as Ignis deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding between Noctis' lips. His prince's fingers tentatively curled into Ignis' shirt, tightening as Ignis wrapped his other arm around his waist and pulled their bodies together. Ignis fancied he could feel Noctis' heart race though it could just as well have been his own, losing himself to the simple act of kissing his love.

The need for air finally made them part, Ignis continuing to press tender kisses along Noctis' eyelids and brow. Noctis laughed and squirmed in his arms, only encouraging Ignis to place more kisses over his face until told to stop. In the car's headlights, they stood in each other's arms, foreheads pressed together, matching radiating smiles on their faces.

Noctis unclenched his grip on Ignis' shirt, smoothing the wrinkled fabric over his chest. "This is real, huh?" He brushed their noses together as he lifted his head to gaze into Ignis' eyes.

"If it is not," Ignis answered as he brushed his thumb over the corner of his prince's mouth, "then I will sleep forever more and never awaken from this dream." He was rewarded for his sentiment with rolling eyes and the sweetest blush he'd ever seen.

"So what now?"

"I've not gained the powers of foresight in the few minutes since you last asked." Ignis chuckled, his heart lighter for not restraining his feelings for his prince. "I don't know what our futures hold, but I will always be by your side. As I pledged myself to you. As I promise to you now that I will always love and cherish you, Noct. My Noct." He sealed his declaration with a kiss to Noctis' brow. "For now, however, it's grown rather late and someone has a Council meeting to attend in the morning." Ignis grinned at the groan that garnered from Noctis. "Life doesn't stop for love, no matter how we might wish for it to do so. Come on, Highness."

"Noct," his prince reminded him, lifting up for one more kiss.

"My Noct," Ignis agreed as their lips met.

The drive back to Insomnia's center was as quiet as the drive out had been, the music from the radio wrapping around them, their hands stretched across the car's seats to tangle together. And if Ignis lingered in Noctis’ doorway longer than he intended to say good night with stolen kisses and whispered promises, he certainly didn’t have it in him to reprimand his prince for sleeping through the Council meeting entirely the next morning.


End file.
